


Moonlight

by MBlair



Series: What If? [8]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Missing Scenes, Oneshot, fluff and a bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: James Norrington and Elizabeth Swann celebrate their engagement, but perhaps there are a few things that still need to be worked out...
Relationships: James Norrington/ Elizabeth Swann
Series: What If? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925296
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuryakin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuryakin/gifts).



> A little fluffy piece for all my lovely readers and commenters. Enjoy!

“James, may I ask a personal question,” Elizabeth asked as they walked through the garden, a rather elegant and smothering engagement celebration taking place just inside. The small golden band on her finger shone as they passed a lantern reminding her exactly what she had agreed to just days before, standing on the decks of the Dauntless as it sailed for parts unknown. Elizabeth Swann was now soon to be Elizabeth Norrington and she couldn’t find much fault in her decision to accept him. After all, he  _ was  _ a very good man. 

“Yes, I believe I will allow it. Ask whatever you like of me,” James replied with a smile that lit his face and made his eyes shine like perfect emeralds in the moonlight.

Elizabeth smiled back as she led them toward a bench amongst the rose bushes, just visible enough so they could be found when someone noticed they were missing but just private enough to not feel watched. Instead of asking as soon as they were seated, she took a moment to truly look at her new fiancé, seeing him in a way she had never before. Despite the adventure they had returned from, where the loss of ships and life had been far more than any one commander would or should have be able to take, James was more relaxed than she had seen him in all the years they had been acquainted. His smiles were easier, his very being changed. It made her wonder what had unlocked this side of him.

Soon however her lack of speech and close examination made the smile on James’ face fall and be replaced with a mix of skepticism and fear that whatever she asked would take away everything that he had come to cherish, the very fear that had been lying in wait in his heart since she accepted his proposal. It made Elizabeth want to kiss that frown and sadness in his eyes away, but she settled for taking his hand in both her own and finally speaking her mind. 

“I apologize, I was just...gathering my thoughts,” she said, giving James a shy smile of her own. Funny, she was nervous when asking about his feelings when she was usually far too forward about her own, at least more forward than what was respectable. “I assure you that what I wanted to ask you is nothing to be concerned about unless you find the matter too personal.” 

“What is it you would like to ask me then?” 

Elizabeth squeezed James’ hand, deciding to just come out with it. Waiting would not make the question ask itself, not would the answer she truly wanted to hear come without it. “Did you ask me to marry you because you only wanted a good wife? Or do you... Could you possibly love me?”

Elizabeth was shocked when instead of an answer, she felt James lean in and give her the gentlest of kisses, the hand she wasn’t holding cupping her cheek to keep her close. As he pulled away, he whispered, “There isn’t another woman I love in this world more than you, Elizabeth. I wouldn’t have asked you to be my wife otherwise.”

“Then why didn’t you say so when you asked? I thought...I was meant to only be someone on your arm, not a companion or partner in any way meaningful,” she said, pulling away to look at James again. He was still a bit flushed from the kiss, and to be fair she was as well, but it another question that needed answering. “If I had known what you felt... I never would have left you waiting and wondering.” 

“Elizabeth, I ask you to be honest with me. You only accepted my proposal initially because you wanted to save Mr. Turner. Looking back, I cannot blame you too much, it was important to you and you manipulated me quite well. I would have done anything for you just to...say yes. For you to want me,” he said, voice trailing off. It took him a few long moments to regain himself. “Elizabeth, do you believe you could ever love me? Or are we only ever going to be companions as husband and wife?”

Elizabeth sighed, looking down at their still clasped hands. In all her hurry to save Will and have her pirate adventure, she had forgotten exactly what it did to the other people she cared about. It wasn’t enough that her father always looked like she would disappear again before his very eyes, which was its own kind of guilt, but knowing she had always hurt James deeply was another stab to the heart. “I have no doubt that I could love you. That I will, given time. I only ask that you extend the same patience you’ve always given me, even though I have never deserved it less.” 

“No one deserves it more, Elizabeth,” he whispered, pressing his lips to her temple. “I will wait until the end of time if it means the potential to have your heart as you’ve always had mine.” Another kiss. “All I ask is that you stay. Let me love you. Let me be the man you deserve.” 

Just as Elizabeth was about to reply, a rustling could be heard from the bushes nearby, a man’s voice accompanying it calling out their names. She let her forehead rest against his shoulder, the quiet moment of understanding now gone. “I suppose I should have expected Father to notice I was gone sooner rather than later. He’s been quite worried for me since we returned.” 

James stood as well, offering his arm to Elizabeth and feeling a small bit of joy when she accepted it. “Well, let’s ease his mind by returning to the party. Shall we?” 

Elizabeth smiled, leaning up to kiss her cheek as they walked to greet the valet who had been sent to retrieve them. “Indeed we shall.” 


End file.
